


When I See You Again

by Nekokratik



Series: (Even in This Life) I will Find You [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekokratik/pseuds/Nekokratik
Summary: "Sorry about this, he is usually not like this," Shanks said as he tried to keep a hold of a squirming Luffy in his arms. "You just look a lot like someone we used to know."
Series: (Even in This Life) I will Find You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608052
Kudos: 149





	When I See You Again

"Luffy!" Shanks called from the doorway.

The little dog snoozing on the sofa snapped awake and dashed towards him with happy yaps. Shanks scooped him up and placed him on his shoulder.

It had been a couple of months since Shanks had found him and they already had a routine in place. Shanks got him a simple red collar with "LUFFY" stamped on a metal tag, and another tag with his address and phone number on it. The red head even bought various outfits and scarves to dress him up in, the most common one being a simple red scarf.

Luffy would accompany him to his workplace where he met everyone else. He was an instant hit and was named the honorary mascot of the company. On days off like today, they would take a stroll around the park and get ice cream. Shanks developed the habit of carrying Luffy on his shoulder as they both didn't like using a leash and Luffy's little legs had to put in twice, if not thrice, the power to keep up with the human. And riding on his shoulder, Luffy had a better view of everything around them.

Once at the park, Luffy ran around chasing pigeons as Shanks got their ice creams. When all the pigeons had flown off, he knew he should be getting back to Shanks otherwise the red head would eat both of their ice creams, but something from the corner of his eye caught his attention.

His instincts urged him to chase after the source.

Shanks turned around just in time to see the black ball of fur run out of the park. He asked the vendor to keep the ice creams for a minute, that he would be back for them, and ran after the dog.

Luffy knew he had found what he was looking for when he saw the man walking in front of him. He started barking frantically and ran faster.

The man was startled when Luffy started running in circles around his legs while barking like crazy.

"Luffy!" Shanks called out as he ran towards them. He picked up the little dog even though he was wiggling wildly and letting high pitched yaps that waned from sorrowful to joyful. "I'm sorry about this-" he stopped mid sentence once he realized who he was talking to.

In front of him stood the reincarnation of Portgas D. Ace.

"E-excuse me, I'm sorry about this little guy. His name is Luffy," Shanks tried to see if there was any recognition in the young man's eyes, but there was nothing. Even though he was still hopeful, Shanks had yet to meet another individual apart from Luffy who remembered their past lives.

"Don't worry about it," Ace laughed. "I like dogs and this little guy is pretty cute."

"Sorry about this, he is usually not like this," Shanks said as he tried to keep a hold of a squirming Luffy in his arms. "You just look a lot like his previous owner."

"Oh man, who could've given up on such a cute little guy?" Ace cooed at the dog. "Do you mind if I hold him?"

"Please, go ahead," Shanks merely loosened his hold and Luffy jumped into Ace's arms.

"There, there, you must've been really sad, haven't you?" Ace laughed as he was licked.

"Hey, if you don't mind, I'd like to buy you some ice cream as an apology," Shanks said.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly," Ace said bashfully. "No apology needed."

"Then as a thank you, I insist," Shanks laughed as he steered then back to the park.

Shanks got his ice creams from the ice cream man and bought an extra one for Ace. They talked about their lives as Luffy ate his ice cream contently from Aces lap.

Once the sun started to set, Shanks decided they had taken enough of Ace's time. With a happy Luffy in his arms, they said their farewells. As Ace walked away, Shanks could feel Luffy sag in his arms.

"Hey, Ace," Shanks called out and Ace turned around to look at him. "If it's not too much trouble, could we exchange numbers?"

"Sure," Ace replied happily. "Let me know if you ever need a dogsitter."

**Author's Note:**

> When I was rereading this, I had just realized that this is the same scenario where a love story blooms, you know the one? Meeting a stranger because of their dog and asking for their number? XD I did not have that in mind when I first wrote this, but there you go.


End file.
